vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fang Mu
Summary Fang Mu is the first incarnation of Meng Hao's clone, created to perfect the Ninth Hex over nine lives. He was born in the Ninth Continent of Planet Vast Expanse, in a small village. After seven years of a normal life, his Seventh Year Tribulation came, and Meng Hao's mind and memories took over him. After that, he became a disciple of the Ninth Sect, quickly becoming the most powerful Chosen of his regeneration, becoming an Immortal in only 10 years. During his time there, he took Yan'er, Chu Yuyan's reincarnation, as his disciple. He managed to reach the Dao Realm and start using an incomplete version of the Ninth Hex, but in the end noticed that he couldn't complete it in only one lifetime, and chose to pass away in meditation so that his next lives could finish his mission. Power and Stats Tier: At least 3-B, likely Low 2-C. High 1-B with the incomplete Ninth Hex | High 1-B Name: Fang Mu Origin: I Shall Seal the Heavens Gender: Male Age: 78 Classification: Human, Clone, Immortal, Cultivator, Paragon. |-|Powers and Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Precognition (via Augury), True Flight, Longevity (via Cultivation Base), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 8), Elemental Intangibility (can transform into wind, green smoke, etc), Elemental Manipulation (the equivalent of Immortals, Celestials, have no limit to divine abilities they can wield, and they can use everything in creation as the basis for those abilities), Fusionism, Sound Manipulation (A much weaker and lower leveled cultivator's shouts covered the entire State of Zhao, and shook the earth for millions of kilometers; Can scream loud enough to destroy Natural Laws), Regeneration (Low-High physical regeneration via Eternal Stratum, Low-Godly via Nascent Souls and Eternal Stratum), Astral Projection, Intangibility (Via Nascent Soul and Stepping Method), Possession (Even much weaker cultivators can possess others via Divine Sense), Invulnerability, Healing, Soul Manipulation (Most of his attacks can harm the soul by default. Can freeze, burn, transmute, seal, and enslave souls), Law Manipulation (Any cultivator of his level can alter Natural Law, can wipe out Natural Law with his mere presence), Conceptual Manipulation (via Cultivation Base, Dao, Essence, etc), Reality Warping (via Real-Unreal Hex), Avatar Creation and Duplication (Via cloning and Divine Sense), Body Control and/or Body Puppetry (via Divine Sense), Summoning, Shapeshifting, Heat Manipulation (via Supernova Magic, the Essence of Flame and several fire magics), Vibration Manipulation (via Nine Heavens Destruction), Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Wood Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Blood Manipulation (Via Blood Demon Grand Magic, Blood Immortal Techniques and the Spirit Devouring Scripture), Explosion Manipulation (By detonating items, and making his enemies explode), Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation along with Subjective Reality (Via Life and Death Hex), Poison Manipulation (Via Alchemy), Dimensional Storage, Animal Manipulation (Via Alchemy, Demonic Qi and Art of Righteous Bestowal), Spatial Manipulation (Via Body-Mind Hex, cultivation base and Divine Sense), Time Manipulation (With Slaughter's Stepping Method, 1st and 3rd Hexes, can freeze time with a punch, etc), Space-Time Manipulation (Can fade in the River of Time(timeline) to escape from attacks), Absorption (Through Divine Sense and the Blood Demon Grand Magic), Power Nullification (With his Hexes, laws, aura and sealing abilities. Can negate magical attacks and teleportations, suppress cultivation bases, etc.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls, ghosts and beings in other dimensions), Non-Corporeal (via Divine Sense), Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (With his Divine Sense, he can control people and destroy their minds), Memory Manipulation, Magic, Supernatural Luck (Can steal luck from the Heavens), Black Hole Creation, Transmutation, Barrier Creation, Necromancy, Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure (With his Karmic Hex, can sever all the karma connections one has with the world, making them cease to exist), True Flight, Aura (Passive Law Manipulation, Regeneration Negation, Charisma, Fear/Madness type thanks to his Devilish nature, which can affect even time, slowing it to boost his reaction time, can passively Mind-Hax those that look in his eyes via his Devilish nature, can crush souls, weaken foes, nullify their powers, cause internal damage. Can tear to pieces, crush or make opponents explode, cause fear, paralysis, etc), Large Size (Type 1, 2, 3), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Fate Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (Via Karmic Hexing and Writ of Karma, also via Beginning-Ending Hex), Void Manipulation (via Inside-Outside Hex), Sealing (Can nullify his opponent's powers by sealing cultivation bases, control the sealed's life, make them explode, lock down space, can seal aura itself, seal their five senses and any extrasensory perception abilities, etc), Creation (Can make pills from nothing via Alchemy, and mountains from the Mountain Consuming Incanation), Information Analysis (via Divine Sense), Statistics Reduction, Durability Negation (via Qi, Divine Sense, Pressure and internal attacks), Attack Reflection (Via Inside-Outside Hex), Statistics Amplification (With pills, Paragon Bridge, fusing his Meridians, and Seven God Steps), Willpower Manipulation, Rage Power (most cultivators have it), Cloning (With the Self-Hex), Self-Destruction, Power Modification that causes Power Nullification (Other magics self-destruct when faced by the Ninth Hex) and Acausality (Type 4, is far more powerful than Cultivators who can survive being severed from space, time, fate, and the universe, and make it so that all laws in a place belong to them) | Most previous abilities, plus Non-Corporeal |-|Resistances= Explosion Manipulation (Has fought many enemies who can make people explode with a single word), Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Aura, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, BFR (via Cultivation Base, willpower, teleportation negation, etc), Invulnerability, Illusion Creation (via Cultivation Base, Divine Sense, Immortal Shows the Way), Ice Manipulation (Controls ice so cold that it can freeze the soul), Electricity Manipulation (Constantly fights against lightning from Heavenly Tribulation), Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (via Divine Sense), Soul Manipulation (Has fought countless people with powerful soul attacks. His soul contains the sealing marks of the Ninth Hex), Possession, Body Control and Body Puppetry (via Divine Sense, Qi and cultivation base), Immunity to poisons and diseases, Blood Manipulation, Absorption (via Blood Demon Grand Magic and Inside-Outside Hex), Fate Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (Can alter fate with A Writ of Karma, via 1st Hex), Information Analysis (Can stop the Divine Sense of other Cultivators from analysing him), Fire Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (via Cultivation Base), Void Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Time Manipulation (Cultivators can shield themselves from time attacks. Can move during a time-stop), Spatial Manipulation (via Cultivation Base, Divine Sense and 8th Hex), Conceptual Attacks, Sealing (via Cultivativation Base, Divine Sense, etc), Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Empathic Manipulation, Life-Force Extermination, Law Manipulation (Can fight against the Laws of other Cultivators), Existence Erasure and Curse Manipulation | All of the previous resistances Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level+ (Was more powerful than Meng Hao in the Immortal Realm). High Hyperverse level with the incomplete Ninth Hex and Heaven Sealing Aura (Could kill Peak 9-Essences Paragons with it. Said Paragons are about as powerful as Meng Hao in the Ancient Realm) | High Hyperverse level (His soul contains the Ninth Hex sealing marks, and exudes the aura of a Paragon) Speed: Infinite (Far faster than a Master of Fate, Lives and Death, who can still move after being severed from time itself), Immeasurable via Stepping Method (Can walk through time) | Infinite, Immeasurable via Stepping Method Lifting Strength: At least Multi-Galactic, likely Universal | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic, likely Universal+ | Unknown Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level+ | High Hyperverse level Stamina: ''' '''Limitless (Does not need to eat, drink, sleep, breath - as Immortal Qi sustain him) Range: At least Interstellar, likely Intergalactic. Likely High Hyperversal with the 8th and 9th Hexes Standard Equipment: His Bag of Holding. Can Create/Summon: The Blood Mastiff, Immortal Mountains, any pill, from nothing, via Alchemy. Intelligence: Supergenius. Started the creation of the Ninth Hex, the most powerful magical ability ever seen in the entire universe, at the time. Could understand Essences and Daos, highly complex concepts, and create incredibly powerful magics with ease. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|League of Demon Sealers Hexes= League of Demon Sealers: Unique Magic techniques that were created by the League of Demon Sealers. Beginning-Ending Hex: The first Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. Like the name implied, just by using the aspect of Beginning" all things return to their basic Essence, while the aspect of "Ending" will bring the end to everything and anything. It gives< him the ultimate control over all Beginnings and Endings. Real-Unreal Hex: The second Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. By using the Real-Unreal Hex, he can make anything real, unreal, illusory or corporeal, "If I say you really exist, then even if you die, you still shall exist! / If I say that you are not real, then you shall vanish into unreality". Present-Ancient Hex: The third Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. This Hex could manipulate the transformations of Time, making countless eras pass by in the blink of an eye. In a single breath of time, the sky could grow ancient and the lands could become primordial. It also gives him the power to stop time. Self-Hex: The fourth Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. The Self Hex could produce countless numbers of clones, entire worlds of life, all being Fang Mu, be them children, women, and men young or old - a multitude of one's own self. These clones can be used as a new seed for life and reincarnation. Inside-Outside Hex: The fifth Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. This hex gives ultimate control of all elements and powers of both positive and negative. It can be used as a mirror to consume anything and then release it. Life-Death Hex: The sixth Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. It gives the user control over Life and death of the victim by creating a miniature image of the victim in the user's mind. The victim is at the mercy of the user thoughts and a mere thought can drown him or burn him or even strike him with lightning. Karmic Hex: The seventh Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. This Hex can control and seal the Karma of anything be it normal or conceptual. It can erase anything from existence even if the place/target is a concept. Body-Mind Hex: The eight Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. This Hex gives complete mastery of the Space. It can render creation to be like a canvas, everything he can see can be sealed. It can seal bodies, Immortals, Gods, Demons, Divinities, even Laws can be sealed. Seal the Heavens Hex: The ninth Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. The original Hex created by Meng Hao. It's a Hex that exists beyond the other Hexes, a will that exists in another higher realm. It's so powerful that all-natural and magical Laws, all entities, all wills, all existence are to be sealed before it. It becomes a Dao itself. "What I want, the Heavens shall NOT lack! What I don't want, had BETTER not exist in the Heavens! It was a madness that said, My words are reality!".. Even Fang Mu's incomplete version is extremely powerful. Art of Righteous Bestowal: Imparts Demonic Qi to all living things in Heaven and Earth, giving its approval, thusly becoming Demonic, increasing its power tremendously. Reproaching Seal: A technique that will seal the magic of all living things. |-|Daoist Magics= Stepping Method: A technique that Fang Mu learns from Slaughter. A technique that let him walk back in time and also to attack in past-present and future at the same time. Star Plucking Magic: Grabs the target with an invisible hand that pulls them towards Fang. At the highest level, it can seemingly be used to pluck stars out of the sky. Celestial Vision Technique: Allows Fang to see invisible things and through powerful illusions. Blood Sacrifice Soulsearch: A magic that flood the target with their Divine Sense and can view all memories of the target. Mountain Consuming Incantation: A daoist magic used to summon countless Immortal Mountains to crush his opponents. Nine Heavens Destruction: A daoist magic that creates two illusory hands combined then releases up to nine vibrations, with each getting stronger. Roc Transformation: A daoist magic that allows one to transform into a Roc. Seven God Steps: A technique that starts with the user taking a step and each successive step increase the user's mind, life force, cultivation base and everything else to a higher level, until the final seventh step where everything reaches the pinnacle, leading to unleashing powerful energy. It's a technique that became the Dao of Momentum. Stellar Teleportation: A technique that turns the body in motes of light, teleport, then turn the body back. Withering: The character "Withering" is used to wither the opponent's body and soul. Seal the Heavens Incantation: This technique was created by Noble Ran. Its origin and how it was brought in existence is unknown. It's a supreme Daoist Magic that use the Qi to form a giant avatar of the user that uses the power of Sealing. Using only 10 percent of this incantation power, Noble Ran was able to call on the entire Mountain and Sea Realm. It's also the base that was used by Meng Hao to create his Ninth Demon Sealer Hex. At full power, it will increase the cultivation base by 33 times. |-|Divine Abilities= A Writ of Karma: This ability does not severe the Karma but forcefully binds it to the user. Meng Hao used this to forcefully make people own him Spiritual Stones through creating promissory notes with their Karma. People affected by "A Writ of Karma" and don't pay back the debt to the user would find that their cultivation base and their future will be subjected to negative unforeseen changes. Supernova Magic: A divine ability that absorbs all the heat surrounding the user, whether it be from surrounding or body heat of a person. Paragon Bridge: A Paragon magic ability that created a bridge which will exercise an immense pressure, with each step on it, the pressure increase. It's comparable to the Door of Immortality. |-|Fist Techniques= Life-Extermination Fist: It's a fist technique that it's said to be able to exterminate all living things, including Gods. It was created by using the Dao of Death. Self-Immolation Fist/Bedevilment Fist: A fist technique that strikes with a destructive power so high that it's shockwaves can shake the heavenly bodies while the strike itself will shatter the Void. God-Slaying Fist: It's a fist technique not as murderous as the Life-Extermination Fist, nor as domineering as the Bedevilment Fist but just a simple fist. A fist strike that absorbs the energy of the entire World and transforms that energy into power to slay Gods. Devil-Butchering Fist: A fist that will send out black ripples, it causes the surroundings to become pitch-black with the fist become a streak of blood-red light. |-|Alchemy='Alchemy' is the practice of turning medicinal plants/objects into pills that cultivators can consume for various effects such as increasing your cultivation, help increase chances of a breakthrough, healing injuries, poisons that affects the body, the cultivation, and even the soul, etc. Techniques Violet Will Incantation: With this technique, Fang Mu can feed a plant with his spiritual energy, and catalyze its effectiveness, which is based on its medicinal age. Violet Will Incantation is also the Time-refining skill of the Han Clan. Together with Time Sealing Magic, he can make Wooden Time Swords. Alchemy Dao Transmutation Incantation: This technique allowed Meng Hao to refine a pill that he had previously concocted. Using this technique to transmute an ordinary medicinal pill enabled him to produce even more powerful pills. Spirit Summoning Incantation: A legacy technique of the East Pill Division. It can be used to refine a pill up to six times, although, with sufficient latent talent and Cultivation base, the limit of six can be broken. By using this technique on an ordinary pill, it was possible to transform it into a consummate pill. Starting with the fourth refinement, any flame other than the East Pill Division’s Everburning Flame would not be sufficient to employ the technique. Great Dao of Alchemy: "Returning to the simplicity of nature! Creating something out of nothing! This Realm… it is creating something out of nothing!", comprehending the Dao of Alchemy lets Fang Mu create something from nothing, transforming the illusory in reality. |-|Blood Magics= Blood Immortal Techniques: Techniques that allow him to attack his enemies with blood, like the Blood Finger, Blood Palm and Blood Death World. Spirit Devouring Scripture: Contains the four magics: Without a face, a single word, the flames of war unify; Sundered clouds, a bloody rain, seas that fill the sky; Capture the gods, advance the troops, fire consumes the towers; and Forge all spirits and bloodlines into the 9 killing powers! Blood Demon Grand Magic: Creates massive vortexes that suck the target's Qi, Blood, Meridians and Soul. |-|Totems= Metal Totem: Allows Fang to turn people into gold with a touch, and to create a massive golden storm that can kill enemies in body and soul. Earth Totem: Has the power of a Frost Soil so cold that a void that can freeze souls is "boiling hot" in comparison. Fire Totem: Can burn the target's body and soul. Water Totem: Gives him the power of the Violet Sea and the Blood Immortal Legacy, giving him abilities over life and death. Totem Combination: Allows him to combine all his totems together to unleash shocking power. Key: With his body | With his soul/Nascent Divinity Note: Fang Mu shares a mind with Meng Hao's Ancient Realm key, and has a good portion of his abilities. Others Notable Victories: Chrysalis (Eternity Girl) (DC Comics) Chrysalis' Profile (Low 2-C versions used and speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Book Characters Category:I Shall Seal the Heavens Category:Ergenverse Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Space Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Alchemists Category:Aura Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Blood Users